Adaptive transmission controls of the kind referred to above are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,157,609 and 5,025,684; an article of A. Welter et al entitled "Die Adaptive Getriebesteuerung fur die Automatikgetreibe der BMW Fahrzeuge mit Zwolfzylindermotor", published in ATZ, no. 94 (1992) 9, starting at page 428; and, the article of A. Welter et al entitled "Die Adaptive Getriebesteuerung fur BMW-Automobile", published in ATZ, no. 95 (1993) 9, starting at page 420. In automatic transmissions, the gear ratio changes are in general determined in dependence upon the vehicle straight-line speed and from the engine load (throttle flap angle). This takes place with a characteristic field. For adaptive transmission control systems, the characteristic field determines the gear ratio changes and is adapted to the following: the behavior of the driver, the traffic situation and/or the driving situation to which the vehicle is subjected. When classifying the behavior of the driver, an evaluation is generally made as to whether the driver is inclined more to motor power-orientated manner of driving or more to a consumption-optimized manner of driving. When evaluating the traffic situation or driving situation, a determination can be made as to whether the vehicle is: in city traffic, before or in a curve, on a hill or in overrun operation. The particular suitable characteristic line is selected from a number of different characteristic lines in dependence upon the evaluation of the above-mentioned points. Furthermore, a displacement of the basic shifting characteristic field can be provided.
An overall evaluation of driver performance or of the traffic situation or driving situation, in general, requires complex computing procedures.